Cold
by Ally C-B
Summary: OS. La vida nunca es justa, y Bella lo entendía a la perfección. La vida se había llevado lo que ella más valoraba, por lo que daría hasta su vida… Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Pero a veces, hasta los cuentos más tristes tienen su final feliz...


**Summary:** _"La vida nunca es justa"_, y Bella lo entendía a la perfección. La vida se había llevado lo que ella más valoraba, por lo que daría hasta su vida… Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Pero la vida suele ser impredecible. A veces, la travesura de angelitos hace que uno sufra durante ella, pero al final… Hasta los bloqueos más resistentes tienen un punto débil...

**Advertencia:** Bueno, éste es un fic FUERTE. Contiene lenguaje adulto, temas de 'suicidio' y toda la shit. u_u Girls, you know... Si no les gusta, se me vuelven por donde llegaron. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** Para todo el comienzo, yo recomiendo que escuchen _The meadow_Alexandre Desplat_; y cuando aparezca Edward -que de seguro ustedes se darán cuenta- denle PLAY a ésta otra: _Duet_Rachael Yamagata ft. Ray Lamontagne_. ;D_  
_

**N/A:** CHICAS, ACLARACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE! Por favor, el OS es _FUERTE_, así que les pido que lean con prudencia y bajo su responsabilidad. Ya están completamente advertidas... :) Lo que sí, recuerden: **HASTA LOS CUENTOS MÁS TRISTES, TIENEN SU FINAL FELIZ**. ;D Ahora sí, enjoy el OS. ^^

* * *

**1. Capitulo Único.**

**Cold**

_By Ally C-B._

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Oscuridad. Murmullos. Preguntas sin respuestas. Un dolor agudo en mi muñeca y otro más en mi antebrazo. Frunzo el ceño al sentirlo y deseo que no vuelva a repetirse más.

—Se mueve… —Dice una voz masculina esperanzada, seguido de un suspiro entrecortado. _"Esa voz… ¿Papá?"_ Pienso confundida.

—Está despertando. —Dice otra voz masculina, solo que ésta es más decidida, neutral y fría. El miedo comienza a aparecer. No puedo reconocerlo. Nunca la había escuchado antes.

Intento moverme, pero todo se siente tan… pesado. Tanto, que duele. Siento puntadas en todo mi cuerpo, y solo quiero expresar el dolor. Únicamente puedo ver oscuridad. Intento abrir mis ojos, pero mis párpados se niegan a abrirle paso a la visión.

—¿Bella? Cariño, ¿Me escuchas? —Escucho la voz alarmada de mi madre. Y quiero contestarle, pero no encuentro mi voz.

Y mi garganta duele. Arde. El calor del aire que entra por mi nariz para llegar a mis pulmones, el solo roce que hace con la campanilla de mi garganta, quema. Y quiero llorar. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

También siento que lo merezco. Aunque no conozco el por qué. Siento que el llanto que se atora en mi garganta es más intenso. El dolor físico jamás podría superar esta sensación. Siento haberlo perdido todo. No logro comprender nada de lo que intento recordar.

De repente ya no me importaron las agujas en mis brazos. Sentí el impulso de arrancarme el suero y correr, gritar. Corroborar que tan nítidas imágenes solo eran producto de una pesadilla Un auto... La luz blanca de un auto. Un estruendo inconfundible. Un jadeo arrancado de súbito. Giro mi cabeza y la veo a _ella_, observándome. El terror está plasmado en cada una de sus preciosas facciones. Mi desesperación aumenta y estiro mis manos para acariciar su rostro, y así calmarla, cuando me veo llena de cortaduras y sangre en ellas… Me observa aún más aterrada, y yo solo anhelaba poder despertar.

"_Anny"_.

—Anny… —Logro decir a través de la quemadura en mi garganta.

Más voces, y un llanto desgarrador que me pone los bellos de punta. Y de a poco, siento la movilidad volver a mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que la razón…

Emmet. El auto. ¡El choque! Anny…

"_Anny. Anny. Anny. Anny..."_ Es lo único que pasa por mi mente, y la opresión, esa incontrolable desesperación, aumenta en mi pecho.

Abro los ojos de a poco. La luz blanca me ciega, y me hace doler la cabeza… Me hace olvidar por unos segundos.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Me pregunta esa voz fría e inexpresiva, haciendo que mis brazos hormigueen y un nudo en la boca del estomago apareciera, producto de la ansiedad… de querer gritar y salir cuanto antes de allí.

Dolor y angustia. Eso es lo que siento. Aparte de confusión y los insistentes pinchazos en mi antebrazo.

Cuando logro abrir del todo mis ojos, descubro el por qué de esa molestia insistente. Una vía intravenosa. Hago un gesto de dolor al verme cubierta de vendas, y por supuesto, del tamaño de las estúpidas agujas. ¡¿Con que necesidad tenían que ser tan enormes?

Anny también las odiaba y…

"_Anny..."_

Alzo la mirada preocupada. ¿Dónde está mi ángel? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Y Emmet?

Mi última pregunta queda respondida cuando el aludido entra en el lúgubre dormitorio de Hospital con una bandeja de cafés en sus manos. Sus verdosos ojos cansados y vidriosos se encuentran con los míos, deja la bandeja sobre una mesa antes de correr hacia mí y abrazarme con fulgor.

Le devuelvo el abrazo intentando omitir el dolor al moverme, pero la paz comienza a surgir lentamente. Él está bien. Aun así, la presión en mi garganta no cesa…

Me distraigo cuando un par de gotas tibias y tímidas anuncian su recorrido en mi cuello. Me cuesta creerlo… ¿Emmet, el gran oso? ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué diablos lloraba ahora? Lo alejo con mi mano libre de agujas y seco las lágrimas de su rostro, sumando un nuevo sentimiento que fundamentar; la confusión.

—¿Cómo está Anny, Emmet? —Pregunto con mi voz resquebrajada. Aún siento el ardor, y podría asegurar que también hay mas agujas en mi garganta… O quizás ya perdí la capacidad de diferenciar tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibo son más lágrimas. El llanto surge desde adentro. Emmet llora. Mi madre llora. ¡Hasta mi padre llora! Y lo veo venir. Siento que algo no anda bien. Sus caras no son lo que yo hubiera querido ver, sus ojos no destellan… no es alegría o alivio. Son rostros desconsolados, y de repente siento el golpe.

Dios… No. NO. No puede ser posible… Ella… No. ¡NO!

—Bella… —Dice Emmet con voz ronca. Dolida. Triste. Rota…

NO. No quiero oírlo.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza, y siento mis lágrimas escaparse de mis ojos. No quiero… —Anny murió.

Un ruido fuerte se escucha en la habitación, y creo que es mi corazón, desgarrándose con cada uno de mis gritos. No bastaba, no cesaba el dolor, agonizaba con cada chillido agudo y ahogado.

.

.

El agua de la ducha encendida cae sobre mi espalda desnuda, y se mezcla con mis lágrimas.

Ya dos semanas pasaron desde que me dieron la noticia. Anny. Ese hermoso angelito... Ella ya no estaba conmigo. Y yo no hacía más que preguntarme: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui yo en su lugar?

Por supuesto, no hay nadie que pueda darme las respuestas a esas preguntas, y nadie las tiene. Nadie las consigue. Nadie es capaz de devolverme la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante.

Pero yo sí sé la forma de conseguirlas.

_"Suicidio"_. Esa palabra ronda bastante en mi mente. Y no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes.

Creo, y siento, que es la única solución. La única forma de obtener lo que busco, y al ver la tina en la que estoy ovillada, me da una idea.

Le coloco el tapón a la misma antes de pararme, y dejo que se llene. Una vez lista, apago la ducha y respiro profundo. Me acuesto en ella, aún con mi cabeza fuera, y pienso...  
Pienso en _ella_ antes de volver a respirar profundo y comienzo a sumergirme con los ojos cerrados.

No hay aire, contengo la respiración. Pero a los pocos minutos mis pulmones comienzan a pedírmelo.

_"Aguanta"_. Me digo a mí misma, alentándome. Yo puedo. Yo puedo. Yo puedo. NO. No puedo. Y me levanto de golpe respirando profundo y derramando agua fuera de la tina. No pude. Soy muy cobarde para hacerlo por mí misma, pero existen muchas otras formas de morir...

.

.

.

Acomodo la silla debajo de la soga que cuelga, ya preparada. Observo el nudo atado a uno de los caños en el frío sótano.

Está alto... Respiro profundo, intentando cobrar valentía, y me paro sobre la silla. Tomo la soga y me la coloco alrededor del cuello. Como si de un collar se tratase. O al menos, así quiero verlo o imaginarlo…

No. Sacudo la cabeza. Mientras más niegue la realidad, peor será. Yo merezco esto. Y no solo lo hago por mí… Por ella también. Lo merezco…

La vida no merece que alguien como yo pueda respirar, cuando un ser que realmente lo merece, ya no respira. Que alguien como yo camine sobre la faz de la Tierra sin merecerlo, cuando esa criatura ya no lo hace. No. Yo soy un estorbo, y prefiero deshacerme por mí misma. Porque lo merezco…

Vuelvo a respirar, cierro mis ojos y la cuenta regresiva comienza…

Tres…

"—_¡Bella! ¡Más rápido! —Grita mi hermanita entre carcajadas, sentada en una de las hamacas del parque._

_Y yo, desde atrás, también río. Me gusta cómo suena esa hermosa melodía, como el cantar de ángeles. Pero ella es un ángel. Caído del mismísimo paraíso._

_Sigo riendo y la empujo con más fuerza, y ella ríe aún más fuerte. Le gusta la velocidad y la altura a la que está yendo en la hamaca. Y a mí me divierte divertirla…"_

Recuerdos. Tantos recuerdos buenos, y la vez malos, torturan mi cabeza, haciendo que la culpa aumente, y que desee desaparecer de la vida con más ganas.

Dos…

"—_Bella, ¿y si Santa Claus no viene este año? —Me pregunta abriendo sus ojitos a la par y con preocupación. _

_Sonrío divertida. La inocencia de los niños es tan hermosa…_

—_¿Por qué no vendría, cariño? —Le pregunto mientras sigo caminando con ella en mis brazos en dirección a su habitación._

_Anny se encoje de hombros sin saber qué contestar. Y a los segundos, un adorable y tierno 'puchero' se forma en sus labios. Me detengo confundida y preocupada cuando veo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

—_¿Por qué lloras, Anny?_

—_¿Y si Emmy no recibe regalitos? Sé que no se comportó muy bien… —La observo atónita antes de soltar la carcajada que se anuda en mi garganta."_

El mejor y precioso ser de la Tierra. Honesto y amable. Sensible y fuerte a la vez…

Anny era mi fuerza.

Y ahora, ella ya no está.

Y yo lo perdí todo.

Uno…

"_Mis ojos se cierran casi solos cuando me recuesto en mi cama. El cansancio me gana. Pero no me olvido del pequeño intruso que intercepte en medio de la noche en mi habitación, recostándose a mi lado._

—_Tengo miedo, Bella. —Me dice cuando se escucha el rugido de un trueno gracias a la incesante lluvia de afuera._

—_Aquí estoy, cariño. Nunca te dejaré… —Le prometo para calmarla mientras la abrazo. Ella pasa sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, correspondiéndome. Sonrío satisfecha al sentir su pequeño cuerpo relajarse._

_Cuando estamos por dormirnos, otro trueno ruge, y ella da un salto por el miedo. Toma la sábana que nos cubre, y nos tapa a ambas por encima de nuestra cabeza. _

_Sonrío. Anny es un ser tan especial, y precioso… Único. _

—_Shhh, tranquila… —La calmo cuando sus bracitos me vuelven a rodear desesperada debajo de las sábanas. —Solo cierra tus ojos… El sol ya saldrá y todo se calmará. —Ella asiente con sus ojitos cerrados. —Nadie puede hacerte daño, siempre te protegeré… —Le prometo decidida. Confiada en mí misma._

—_Te quiero con todo mi corazón… —Me dice antes de besarme en mi mejilla derecha. _

_Y mi corazón se derrite con sus palabras."_

Le fallé. No pude cuidarla, protegerla como le había prometido, y yo merezco esto. Merezco desaparecer del suelo que ella alguna vez pisó.

Vuelvo a respirar profundo. Ya es tiempo. Pateo con fuerza la silla a la que estoy subida, alejándola. Siento el aire bajo mis pies, lo único que me sostiene es la soga. Y la presión se siente en mi cuello. Y duele. Lo merezco. ¡Mierda, que sí lo merezco!

El aire se va, siento que ya casi ni entra por mi nariz, o por mi boca. Pero no se dan por vencidos, e intentan encontrar el aire suficiente para mis pulmones. Siento los rápidos latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, ensordeciéndome, aún sin darse por vencido. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no se dan por vencidos? ¿Qué no se enteraron que ya nada importa? ¿Qué todo ha acabado?

Y luego, siento el duro, frío y mugroso suelo debajo de mi rostro, y también el dolor de la caída. Intento levantarme, pero siento un punzante dolor en mi pierna. Me giro recostándome boca arriba gimiendo de dolor. Todo duele, y arde.

Observo arriba, y la mitad de la soga sigue colgando. Se partió, o se cortó. Como sea…

Y la frustración llega. ¡Demonios! Faltaba tan poco para desaparecer, y la maldita soga viene a romperse. Suspiro totalmente encabronada.

—¿Bella? —Escucho la voz de Emmet. Genial… —¡¿Qué demonios hiciste? —Grita preocupado, y corre a mi lado.

—Me caí.

—Eso veo… —Dice antes de girarse e ir hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Normal. Él no se da cuenta de mi intento de suicidio. Bien, un problema menos. Me quito la soga del cuello y la tiro lejos. Con mucha suerte, y puede que no note la soga colgando.

Emmet vuelve y me alza. Intento reprimir las muecas de dolor, pero fracaso en el intento. Me duele, y lo merezco…

.

.

.

Corro. Lo único que me queda es correr. Aunque no sé a dónde voy. Pero a lo mejor, sí lo sé…

Sigo corriendo.

Todos son unos hipócritas. ¿Acaso creen que unas flores y una nota diciendo: _"Todo mejorará"_, hará que cambie de opinión? ¿Qué no entienden que sin ella, yo no existo?

Anny se llevó todo… Mis fuerzas, mis ganas de seguir con vida, mi corazón... Y sin él, yo no puedo seguir. Sin _ella_ yo no puedo seguir…

"—_Lamento mucho lo de tu hermanita, Bella. —Dice la señora Coope, una vieja chismosa que únicamente sirve para eso, con fingida lástima. _

—_Ajá. —Contesto secamente y miro hacia otro lado con mis brazos cruzados. _

—_Isabella. —Me reprende un poco sorprendida mi madre. Me encojo de hombros dándole poca importancia._

—_Tranquila, Renné. Entiendo el dolor de tu hija, no te preocupes. Pero mírale el lado positivo, Bella… —Dice la vieja volviéndose a mí. —Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por las travesuras de una chiquilla mocosa y…_

—_¡¿Qué? —Grito colerizada. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a referirse así sobre Anny? ¿Quién demonios se cree? —¡No le voy permitir que hable así de mi hermana, vieja inepta! ¡Usted no es nadie a comparación de Anny, así que se calle su enorme y despreciable bocota, que lo único para lo que sirve es para hablar sobre las personas a sus espaldas!_

_Todo mundo se queda en silencio, observando la irritable escena."_

¿Me importa dañar los sentimientos de alguien como la señora Coope? Por supuesto que no. Se merece que de una vez por todas, alguien le diga quién es… ¡en su feo y consumido por los años rostro! Había tantas maldades en el mundo, que una más, no alteraría el proceso en aumento.

Sigo corriendo… Y sin darme cuenta, llego al Río Támesis. Y sonrío. Ya sé como morir, sin que nada se rompa impidiéndolo, y sin poder arrepentirme o acobardarme una vez que ya esté hecho. Perfecto.

Londres es una ciudad enorme, con un gran número de pobladores y turistas. Con tantos lugares para conocer, para apreciar su belleza, que la mayor parte del día está contaminado de personas. Pero es como si el destino me estuviera esperando, y a las 02:00hs de la madrugada, ningún alma rodea aquel río iluminado por las luces de la ciudad…

"_Gracias."_ Pienso agotada. Estoy cansada. Necesito desaparecer de una vez, necesito _encontrarla_, necesito mis respuestas…

Mi cuerpo choca con el borde del puente, y mi respiración es la de un deportista, de esos que corren la maratón de kilómetros sin parar.

Me tomo unos segundos para que respiración se normalice, pero luego pienso… ¿Acaso la vida necesita que siga mal gastando su tiempo? No, claro que no. Es mi oportunidad. Subo un pie al ancho borde, y el otro lo sigue por inercia. Me sujeto de uno de los postes de luz, necesito recordar, una última vez, por qué lo hago. Por qué lo merezco…

"—_¡Vamos, Emmy! ¡Canta! —Le grita divertida Anny al aludido. Él ríe mientras dobla en una esquina con el auto y se une al coro._

_Momento especial. Momento de hermanos, lo considerarían algunos. Una bella escena de entre tantas en las cuales siempre la protagonista era Anny._

_La canción termina, y el ruido de un choque se escucha a lo lejos._

—_Emmet, detén el auto. —Digo intentando mantener la calma. Él aprieta el freno, pero nada ocurre, y su rostro horrorizado se encuentra con el mío._

_Luego algo rompe el vidrio de adelante. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, y Emmet también lo hace. Dolor y ardor…_

_Desesperación. Giro mi cabeza, y el rostro de Anny está consumido por el miedo. El terror de ella me asusta, y me desespera aún más. Giro mi cuerpo completamente mientras Emmet vuelve a tomar el volante, y estiro mis manos hacia ella. Y al mismo tiempo, descubro el por qué del ardor. Están todas cortadas y ensangrentadas…_

_Sus ojitos lagrimosos me observan preocupada, y el ruido de otro choque se escucha. Comienzo a desatar a Anny de su pequeña sillita con desesperación. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos, quiero protegerla con mi cuerpo si es necesario. Prefiero morirme yo antes que ella._

_Pero luego todo ocurre demasiado rápido…_

—_¡Emmet! —Grito cuando él pierde por completo el control del auto, y yo el de mi cuerpo. _

_Me hago un ovillo en el asiento y un delicado grito se oye. ¡Oh, por Dios! _

_Todo se tranquiliza de la nada. Levanto mi rostro. Emmet está inconsciente en su asiento, todo lastimado. Me giro hacia atrás con un gran esfuerzo, y Anny no está._

—_Anny… —Intento llamarla a través del ardor de mi garganta. _

_Me vuelvo hacia adelante, y todo se derrumba. Su pequeño cuerpo está sobre el capó del auto, y ella no se mueve. _

_Supe que allí todo acababa. Otro golpe al auto, y la oscuridad me atrapó. Y se llevó mi razón de existencia…"_

—Anny… —Sollozo llevando una mano a mi pecho. Duele. Y mucho.

'_La vida nunca es justa'_, y lo entiendo a la perfección. La vida se llevó lo que yo más valoraba, por lo que yo daría mi existencia con tal de verla otra vez. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Yo no podía seguir sin ella y…

—¿Qué haces? —Me distrae una voz desconocida. Giro mi cabeza sorprendida, y me encuentro con el dueño de la voz.

Su ceño fruncido, su completo rostro demuestra preocupación. Sus ojos verdes destellan confusión, pero luego cambian a lástima. Su cuerpo se tensa al percatarse dónde estoy parada. ¿Qué diablos le importa?

—Lárgate. —Le escupo volviendo mi mirada al vacío.

—No tienes que hacerlo… —Dice y escucho sus pasos acercarse. Ahora yo me pongo tensa.

—¿Y tú que sabes de lo que yo tengo o no que hacer? Lárgate, _ricachón_. —Le digo cuando me percato de la forma en la que está vestido.

Zapatos negros, camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros tres botones, pantalón y saco negro de vestir. Todo un 'Snob' de clase.

El ríe ante mi apodo a su persona. Pero yo no le veo lo gracioso. Está entrometiéndose en mi camino, y eso no es divertido.

—¡¿Qué esperas? —Le grito ya harta. Necesito terminar con todo de una vez…

—No me iré. —Dice seguro y terco cruzándose de brazos. —No hasta que bajes de allí.

—Con gusto me verás bajar… Pero no hacia tu dirección, _snob_.

Él vuelve a reír, pero esta vez, con más ganas.

—Esa es nueva… —Dice acercándose a un banquillo. Él comienza a quitarse el saco y lo deposita sobre el mismo. Y luego los zapatos. Y las medias divertidamente naranjas -que no combinan en lo absoluto-. Y comienza a desprender su camisa…

—¡¿Qué demonios haces? —Grito confundida, y quizás un tanto… ¿ansiosa?

Tengo que admitirlo, en cuanto el saco desapareció de su cuerpo, quede paralizada...

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de razonar. ¿Estoy considerándolo guapo? No, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Estoy por pagar lo que merezco, y en vez de pensar en _ella_ como es debido, pienso en un completo desconocido que está más bueno que el chocolate!

"_¡Ahhhhhh!"_ Grito agudamente en mi cabeza._ "¡Diablos! Céntrate, Bella."_ Me regaño a mí misma.

—Tú no estás dispuesta a bajar en _mí_ dirección… —Dice remarcando el 'MI'. —Así que, tendré que ir por ti al otro lado. —Concluye y sonríe arrogante.

—No estamos en _Titanic_, "Leonardo Dicaprio". —Él sonríe divertido. —Así que, lárgate. No tengo tiempo para tu heroísmo. Ve a buscar otra damisela en apuros, que yo no necesito que nadie me rescate…

—¿Heroísmo? —Pregunta, y luego suelta una risa seca. —El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, niña. Si me tiro a salvarte, lo hago porque quiero que recapacites. No porque quiero que vivas… —Dice, y luego se pierde en su cabeza, como si estuviera meditando lo que dijo.

Auch. Golpe bajo…

"_¡¿Y qué demonios me importa a mí?"_ Pienso enfurecida volviendo mi mirada al frente.

Escucho un suspiro, y a los segundos aparece a mi lado. Apoya sus antebrazos en el borde del cual yo estoy parada y su vista se pierde en algún punto entre toda la luz de la ciudad que se observa enfrente de nosotros.

—Mi hermana también murió en un accidente de autos... —Suelta de la nada. Mi respiración se acelera, y la opresión en mi pecho vuelve. —Ambos teníamos seis años cuando ocurrió. Mellizos, ¿sabes? —Aclara sonriendo. Pero así de rápido como la sonrisa llega, desaparece. —En el accidente, yo sobreviví gracias a ella. Alice… Ella me empujó fuera del auto antes de que estrellara contra el camión.

No puedo creer lo que sale de su boca. ¿Su hermana? ¿Mellizos? Eso no debió haber sido nada lindo…

Pero no me sorprende en lo absoluto que él sepa del accidente. Todo había sido noticia en CNN… _"Los milagros del accidente… Bella y Emmet Swan, los únicos sobrevivientes de una trágica cadena de choques de automóviles"._ Pero yo no tenía que estar en esa lista. Anny debería de estarlo…

Y la opresión aumenta con solo pensar en ella.

—No es lo mismo. —Comento sentándome con mis piernas debajo de mi cuerpo. Él me observa atento. —Alice te salvó, se entregó en tu lugar. Yo… Fue mi culpa que ella muriera. —Mi voz se quiebra, y siento las lágrimas comenzar a deslizarse por mis mejillas, pero mi vista sigue perdida en alguna luz de la ciudad. No quiero mirarlo.

—Eso no es cierto… ¿Qué te hace creerlo? —La confusión es evidente en su voz.

—¡Nada me hace creerlo,… —Y me doy cuenta de que no sé su nombre. —… _como-sea-que-te-llames_! Si yo no hubiera desatado el maldito cinturón de su silla, si el maldito auto no se hubiera desequilibrado, y si yo no me hubiera acobardado… —A esta altura, mi voz ya casi ni salía por el llanto. —Ella no hubiera salido disparada hacia adelante… Ella… Ella no hubiera muerto… —Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, y todo vuelve a ocurrir demasiado rápido.

Siento unos brazos rodearme el cuerpo y mis piernas abandonar el lugar en donde estoy sentada. Mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, pero esos brazos no me sueltan, sino que me aprietan en un abrazo consolador, y mis manos se aferran con fuerza a la suave camisa. Dejo salir el llanto, ese que me desgarra el alma, y él trata en un vano intento de calmarme acariciando mi espalda.

—Mírame, Bella… —Me ordena alejándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, pero las mías no sueltan su camisa y no tengo intención de mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Sabe mi nombre."_ Pienso emocionada. Pero es muy obvio. Las noticias. CNN. El accidente... La emoción decae.

—Mírame. —Ordena otra vez, y no puedo ignorarlo. Su voz suena demasiado autoritaria para mi costumbre. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos están empañados. —No fue tu culpa, ¿me oyes? Tú no tienes la culpa de que un idiota como el que inició el choque se le ocurriera manejar borracho. Tú no tienes la culpa del accidente. Fue eso… Un accidente. No lo pudiste prever, por eso se llaman accidentes, Bella…

Sus palabras suenan tan reconfortantes, que quiero creerle. Pero no puedo. Me cuesta creerlo.

—Tú no… —Intento reprochar alejándome, pero él no me deja separarme demasiado.

—Sí. Sí te entiendo, Bella. —Dice seguro en que eso era lo que iba a replicar. Y está en lo cierto. —Yo también creía que Alice había muerto por mi culpa. Si yo hubiera reaccionado más rápido, a lo mejor hubiera tenido tiempo de agarrarla del brazo y traerla conmigo fuera del auto. —Dice, y una solitaria lágrima cae por su mejilla. No puedo contenerme, y suelto su camisa con una de mis manos y la llevo a secar esa lágrima. Él suspira cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de mi caricia. —Sin embargo… —Abre sus ojos volviendo al tema. —Yo nunca tuve la culpa de que el auto que venía detrás nuestro cometiera el error de acelerar en vez de frenar, llevándose por delante el auto dónde iba Alice, y no dándome oportunidad de hacer nada. Todo ocurrió…

—Demasiado rápido… —Concluyo su oración, comprendiéndolo todo.

Quizás él tenga razón. Quizás…. Quizás no es mi culpa su muerte. Quizás todo era, y fue, un accidente… _Quizás_.

Suspiro y un recuerdo llena mi mente en ese momento…

"—_¿Qué se sentirá morir? —Pregunta Anny. Desvío mi mirada de las nubes que están por encima de nosotras a ella._

—_¿Qué te hace pensar en eso, Anny? Eres pequeña aún para pensar en cuando seas ancianita… —Ella ríe divertida. Yo sonrío, me gusta hacerla reír._

—_No lo sé. —Me contesta. A los minutos, ella se sienta en el césped en el cual ambas estamos recostadas y me observa con el ceño fruncido. —Si yo muriera, ¿tu cómo te sentirías? _

_Abro los ojos a la par, sorprendida por su pregunta. Me siento, y le contesto:_

—_Si tú murieras, yo me sentiría demasiado triste... —Digo acariciando su mejilla._

—_¿Pero no se supone que cuando alguien muere se va al cielo?_

—_Así es._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué te sentirías triste? Si yo estaré protegida y rodeada de angelitos…_

_Suspiro embobada. Con sus cinco años, ya parece una adulta en la forma en que razona. Sonrío._

—_Tienes razón. _

—_Entonces, prométeme que te sentirás contenta cuando muera. —La sonrisa se va de mi rostro._

—_Anny…_

—_Promételo. —Dice terca. Vuelvo a sonreír, y asiento._

—_Está bien. Lo prometo."_

Lo prometí, y rompí mi promesa al intentar matarme. ¡Se lo prometí! Prometí cuidarla, prometí quererla desde el momento en que nació. Prometí consolarla cada vez que ella se cayera de su bicicleta y se lastimara. Prometí estar feliz cuando ella muriera…

—Lo prometí. —Suelto en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

—¿Bella? —Me llama… _Él_ con preocupación.

—Le prometí estar feliz el día que ella muriera. Le prometí siempre ser fuerte por ambas. Se lo prometí, y fallé.

Él vuelve a acercarme a su cuerpo, y me abraza.

—Aún estás a tiempo. —Dice y me aleja lo suficiente para poder observar mi rostro. Frunzo el ceño confundida, y él sonríe. —Si te hubieras tirado, si hubieras muerto, sí le habrías fallado completamente. Pero aún estas con vida. Aún estás a tiempo de cumplir tu promesa… —Siento las lágrimas salirse de mis ojos, pero éstas no son de tristeza.

No sé por qué, pero siento un enorme alivio. Siento paz, esperanza… La opresión en mi garganta se desvanece. No todo está perdido. Pero sé que sola no podré. Sé que sola nunca tendré todas las fuerzas que una vez tuve cuando ella era parte de mí…

—No estás sola, Bella. —Dice él, como si leyera cada pensamiento que pasa por mi mente. —Están tus padres, tu hermano, Emmet… Estoy yo… —Clavo mis ojos sorprendida en los suyos. Y él vuelve a sonreír.

Y esta vez, todo va amargamente lento. Su rostro comienza a acercarse con demasiada lentitud, y mi respiración comienza a acelerarse. Siento su corazón debajo de mi mano latiendo con rapidez, y escucho los latidos del mío en mis oídos. Agarro con fuerza su camisa, arrugándola más de lo que ya está, y hago puntitas de pie. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura, apretándome a su cuerpo. Mis labios se abren apenas unos centímetros sin orden alguna, y los suyos también lo hacen…

Y por fin… Por fin nuestras bocas se encuentran. Solo se rozan en una delicada caricia. Pero sin duda, la mejor caricia que nunca nadie me hizo.

Y la alegría comienza a volver a mi cuerpo. Ese extraño sentimiento que hacía demasiado tiempo no lo llenaba. Pero ahora, abundaba… Y algo dentro de mí me dice que ella también está feliz. Que tanto Anny como Alice lo están. Puedo hasta ver sus palmas chocando y un divertido _"Lo logramos"_ sale de sus bocas.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Ellas eran nuestros ángeles…

El beso termina, no gracias a nuestra falta de aire. Pero ninguno quiere separarse del todo, por lo que él junta nuestras frentes. La estúpida sonrisa no se va de mi rostro, y de él tampoco.

—Me llamo Edward, _señorita-sarcasmo-al-momento-de-tirarse-de-un-puente_. —Río divertida. Y esa melodía me suena extraña, hacía tanto tiempo que no reía.

Y luego no sé qué ocurre. Solo sé que necesito oírlo…

—No me dejes. —Suelto cerrando mis ojos.

—Nunca, si así lo deseas. —Me contesta apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—No me sueltes.

—Jamás.

—Quítame el frío.

—Siempre seré tu sol.

—Ámame.

—Por siempre...

* * *

**:'( -Snif, snif-. Lo sé... Algunas querrán matarme a golpes por haberlas hecho llorar (?) xB**

**Ok, yo AMÉ escribir este OS. *-* No sé que opinan ustedes... ;) (?)**

**Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que me dieron una oportunidad con este OS. ^^ (L)**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Se aceptan putiadas por haberlas hecho llorar (?) :B ajskasjkasjkjssk. xD LAS AMOO! (L)**


End file.
